1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrocarbon treating processes using perovskite-containing compositions as catalysts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,208,269 and 4,179,009 disclose perovskite catalysts and their use in hydrocarbon conversion processes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,513 and 4,102,777 disclose high surface area perovskite catalysts and their use in hydrocarbon conversion processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,696 discloses an integrated fluid coking and gasification process in which a solid cracking catalyst is added to the coker chargestock.